Controllers such as, for example, remote controls for televisions, radios, garage door openers, etc. are well known. These devices provide the convenience of a handheld controller that is capable of increased functionality. The focus of these controllers is to control a target device remotely so as, for example, to offer convenience for a user, enabling a user to control the functionalities of the target device. Such functionalities may include, but are not limited to, volume control, on/off, open/close, channel selection, brightness control, etc. To further these objectives, various devices have been developed.
A disadvantage of known devices is that these remote controllers must be physically handled by a user. In certain environments, such as hospitals or anywhere where germs or contamination is a concern, it is not desirable for a remote controller to be physically handled. There are known remote controllers that control certain functionalities of a target device without physical contact with the remote controller, but there must be some physical contact with the remote controller in order to control other functionalities of the target device.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a completely touchless remote controller.